


alone with you (at last)

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Movie Night, but it's a day, he's just alive, i don't make the rules, no explanations for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Jango and Obi-Wan can finally spent some time together. They decide to watch a movie.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	alone with you (at last)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Jango, so if he's is a bit off, I apologise. Also, this features the blatant Lion King knockoff Gundark King and I decided that Shrek exists in the Star Wars universe, simply because I say so.
> 
> Have fun.

There weren't many opportunities for a day like this, where he could just lounge on the sofa, wrapped in his husband's embrace. He didn't pay much attention to the holomovie currently playing. They had watched it at least five times already and if he tried, Obi-Wan was sure he could play out most scenes. It wouldn't be a great rendition but noone had made that a requirement. Instead, he had his eyes closed, relaxing under the steady motion of Jango's hand combing through his hair.

One of the main reason they didn't get quiet days like today was Boba. Now, Obi-Wan loved Boba more than most everything. That didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate a nice moment with his husband without anyone else being there. Even if it was watching a movie they had watched too many times already and eating leftover from the day before out of the container. Said container was still sitting on the floor, waiting to be cleaned up.

It had to wait a while longer. Neither him nor Jango would be moving any time soon.

„I don't like that scene. They could just talk to each other and everything would be fine,“ Jango noted, as always when they were watching the holo.

„I know, dear,“ his husband let out a scoff.

„You also know I'm right,“ Obi-Wan cuckled, looking up at Jango with a soft smile. He moved up to press a kiss to his lips.

„I do. That doesn't mean you have to say it every time,“ Jango captured his lips for another kiss before he layed back down on his chest. His husband's hand went back into his hair but that didn't stop him for continuing his point.

„Someone has to and you're always falling asleep halfway through.“

„We could just watch another holo if you hate it so much, dear,“ Jango furrowed his brow. Well, he didn't exactly see it but he had known him long enough to know that he was doing it.

„This is the only good one we have,“ it wasn't exactly true. They had other holos laying around. It was just that most of them were targeted at children and neither of them wanted to see Shrek again. They weren't even sure why Boba was so obsessed with the movie. It wasn't even that good.

„Gundark King isn't that bad,“ he offered. This time he did see the look Jango shot him.

„Okay, fine. Complain about the movie, then,“ he huffed, settling back into his position, „You'll get tired of it at some point.“

„Just for that I'm gonna make sure to do it every time,“ he didn't bother hiding his laugh. Jango had wrapped his arms around him, holding him close has his laughter worsened. It took him a while to get his composure back. Jango was just looking at him fondly and he couldn't help stealing another kiss.

„Only if I get to buy a new movie so we can at least choose between two. Then you can complain all you want,“ Jango pretended to think about it before nodding.

„Deal,“ he nudged him so he layed back down, settling his head on his hair this time.

„Just know that I won't hold back.“


End file.
